


The Calm After the Storm

by legendofthesevenstars



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/pseuds/legendofthesevenstars
Summary: Before returning to Fanelia and then to Earth, Hitomi returns to Palas to say goodbye to all of her friends.
Relationships: Kanzaki Hitomi & Allen Schezar, Kanzaki Hitomi & Merle, Millerna Aston & Kanzaki Hitomi, Van Fanel/Kanzaki Hitomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labeckinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeckinator/gifts).



> This is a pinch hit for the Escaflowne Secret Santa 2020. This is for my friend Becky, who was actually my [gifter](https://labeckinator.tumblr.com/post/636889048955355136/my-escaflowne-secret-santa-piece-for-legend-of-the) this year! Hitomi is her fave, so I went with some fluffy friendships and fluffy VH. I hope you enjoy it, Becky! :-)
> 
> I'm also posting this on Hitomi's birthday, so happy birthday, Hitomi!

The war was finally over. Gaea had been saved, and Zaibach stopped. Hitomi could finally return home. Van planned to take her back to the ruins of Fanelia to see her off. But first, she wanted to go back to Palas. She still needed to say goodbye to everyone else.

After escaping Zaibach, they found Escaflowne. Their journey went by in a flash, much faster than the first time they’d returned from Zaibach to Asturia. Within hours, they were flying over Palas. The city was littered with pillars and collapsed buildings from the day of the wedding, but reconstruction was going along well. In time, the Asturian capital would return to its former glory. One day, so would Fanelia.

They landed in the countryside, and she headed into town. Making her way back to the castle was second nature by now. She was going to head upstairs to her room, grab her bag, and say goodbye to everyone on the way out.

But before she went inside, she saw Millerna standing in the courtyard, by the fountain where she’d talked to Folken, smiling and waving at her.

“I’m glad you’ve returned safely,” Millerna said. “We were worried about you when you disappeared.”

“I guess I must have worried everyone.” Normally, she’d bow her head in shame, but she felt herself smiling instead. “I think I realized something while I was gone.”

“What was that?”

“I finally feel free. Not just because it’s all over. But because I’ve realized that even after all of that, everyone’s going to be all right.”

“You’re smiling.” Millerna’s shoulders shifted like a weight had been lifted from her chest. “You must feel so much better now that you don’t have to do any more readings.” She wrung her hands, frowning slightly. “But now that the war’s over, what are you going to do? Return to the Mystic Moon again?”

Hitomi nodded. “I’m spending a few hours in Palas. Then we’re heading back to Fanelia. I’m not sure how much time I’ll spend there, but it won’t be too long.”

Millerna pouted. “Well, it is your home, after all. But I was hoping to hold a little celebration.”

“What?”

“Just a little farewell ball. I was going to roll out the velvet carpet and string decorations from the ceiling. I could have even helped you find a dress, but we have time for that. Besides, I don’t have a partner to dance with.”

Hitomi raised her eyebrows. “What about Dryden?”

Millerna smiled sadly. “He’s off on a new journey in his leviship. But perhaps you’ll pass him by on your way out.”

“So he’s already left?”

“He’s taking a break, for now. So I’m going to take over for him until Father’s better. Eries and I will rule together.”

“You’re sure that’s what you want?”

She looked up at the setting sun. “Don’t worry. I know now that I’ll be fine on my own.”

Before the wedding, Hitomi wouldn’t have been so sure. But, seeing the look in Millerna’s eyes, she believed her.

“I may not have Dryden here, but this courtyard looks as good a place as any to dance, doesn’t it?”

“Huh?”

Millerna took another step toward Hitomi and offered her hand. “May I have this dance?”

“I—don’t know anything about that,” Hitomi stuttered.

“It’s simple!” Millerna said. “Come on. I’ll lead.”

She grabbed Hitomi’s waist and locked their hands together, then started leading her around the courtyard. Hitomi’s face was suddenly on fire. It lasted about ten seconds before Hitomi stepped on her toes, and Millerna burst into laughter, letting her go.

“I told you!” Hitomi cried.

Millerna giggled. “You’re so cute.”

Hitomi’s face only got hotter. “What the—?”

Millerna stopped giggling. Though she was still smiling, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. She took Hitomi’s hand and pressed it between both of hers. “Thank you, Hitomi. You’ve been such a wonderful friend. I don’t know if you’ll come back again, but I’ll never forget you.”

Hitomi returned her smile, feeling tears welling in her own eyes. “I’ll miss you, too, Millerna. And… thank you.”

—

She’d almost made it to her room when she bumped into Merle, who jumped on her and dug her claws into the back of her uniform jacket.

“Hitomi! I’m so glad you’re safe!” Her voice was choked with tears.

“Hey, watch the uniform!” she cried, hand hovering over the back of Merle’s head. “I’ve got to keep this nice for when I go back to school.”

Merle separated herself from Hitomi, looking up at her with moist eyes. “You’re going back again?”

“Yep. I’ve made my decision. Van will take both of us back to Fanelia, so this isn’t the last time we’ll see each other.”

Merle frowned, bowing her head. “It’s going to be weird without you here.”

“You’ll adjust. Besides, you’ll be so busy rebuilding Fanelia you’ll barely have time to miss me!”

Merle sniffled. “I’m still gonna miss you. I thought you were just a silly Mystic Moon weirdo at first. Then I was thinking, I can’t really hate a girl who makes Lord Van smile. Then I realized I was smiling because of you, and crying when bad things happened to you. And I realized that, actually, I liked having you around.”

“You make me smile, too. And you know what? I’m really glad we got to be friends. But I could do without you swiping my stuff!”

Merle wiped her eyes, then she flashed a grin. “I held onto that ringing thing in your bag while you were away, ’cause it reminded me of you. If that thing ever stopped ringing, I’d get scared you weren’t gonna come back. But as long as it rang, I knew that you and Lord Van were gonna make it back.”

_She believes in me._ Hitomi returned her grin.

“After traveling with you and Lord Van, and seeing everything we saw, I understand things a lot better now. Things about my life and things about me.”

“I understand a lot more now, too, since I met all of you. Enough not to leave my bag around you, for one!”

She ruffled Merle’s hair, which was met with a “Hey!”

Hitomi laughed. She ducked in the door to get her bag and her things, then she swerved around the corner, running down the hall until she collided with a woman with long, blonde hair.

“Oh!” She backed up, recognizing the face. “I’m sorry, Miss Eries.”

Eries blinked a few times, then brushed off her front, folding her hands in her lap. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I was asked to relay you a message from Allen Schezar. My sister informed him you were here. He is in the graveyard and wishes to meet you before your departure.”

Hitomi peeked out the nearby window. During her conversation with Merle, she’d barely noticed how low the sun was getting. If she wanted to make it to Fanelia by morning, she’d have to hurry.

—

She had a hard time escaping Merle, but after a quick hug, she rushed out the doors of the castle, her duffel bag banging against her hip as she sprinted. She didn’t know how to get to the graveyard. But to find Allen, she only had to concentrate on what her heart told her and follow it.

Allen and a tall girl her age stood side by side in the graveyard. The girl was wearing a very old-looking dress. Her hair looked wispy and curly like Millerna’s, but when Hitomi saw her face, she noticed she had the same hairline and nose as Allen.

She hadn’t met this girl, but when she looked at her, a vision gripped her. _A tiny girl kneeling in a cell crying. The girl being taken away. The laughing silver-haired general in the red Guymelef. The boy being strapped to an operating table, screaming._ And she sensed a strong connection between Allen and the girl.

“Ah, you made it, Hitomi,” Allen said. “I’m glad I caught you in time.”

Hitomi gave him a small smile. “Yeah.”

He glanced over at the girl. “You two haven’t met. This must be a bit overwhelming with everything that’s happened today.”

The girl smiled, though her eyes were tired. “I’ll be fine.” She held her hand to her chest and bowed her head. “My name’s Celena. I’m Allen’s younger sister.” She lifted her head. “And he says you came from the Mystic Moon.”

_Sister. I knew they were family._ Still out of breath, Hitomi nodded with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Celena said. “I heard it was you who stopped the two Guymelefs from fighting. The one with my brother in it, and the big white dragon.”

“It seems you’re the only one who can get Van to listen to sense,” Allen said.

Hitomi laughed. “Well, you know how it is.”

“He’s grown so much. And so have you.”

“Huh?”

“I was stubborn. I refused to see what was right in front of me. Then it felt like my vision was crystal clear, and I knew where you belonged, and where I belonged.” He smiled, placing his hand on Celena’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about me anymore, Hitomi. Something I thought I’d lost long ago has been returned to me.”

“You mean me,” Celena said.

Allen chuckled. “True.” He dropped his hand from Celena’s shoulder. “What I really mean is that I’ve finally found happiness again.”

“Allen…”

Even if it wasn’t the same love she felt for Van, she still cared about him. With how close they’d grown, too, she knew he wasn’t lying when he said he was happy. One by one, with each of her friends that she saw smiling, she felt the clouds of worry that had shadowed her heart and mind parting, the sun rising after the storm.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she said finally.

“I think someone’s waiting for you.” He closed his eyes briefly with a content nod. “Off you go.”

“Wait,” Celena said, holding out her hand. “You’re leaving already?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me one thing quickly?”

Hitomi looked to Allen, who looked nearly as surprised as she did. Meeting Celena’s eyes again, she asked, “What is it?”

“Allen says you read fortunes. Do you know what the future holds for me?”

For a moment, Hitomi wondered if another vision was coming. But when she looked at Celena, she was hit with an unfamiliar feeling. Months earlier, it would have made her uncomfortable, because she always expected to know everyone’s fates. But now, she was perfectly fine with uncertainty.

“I don’t know,” she said. And smiled.

Celena’s mouth hung open for a moment. Then she closed it, smiling faintly.

“I think it’s more interesting not knowing, don’t you?” Allen squeezed Celena’s shoulder, looking down at her fondly. “But one thing’s for certain. You’ll be dealing with me for quite a while.”

Celena grinned, and Hitomi laughed. She had to get back home to her own brother and her parents, to the family she loved and missed.

“Will we meet again one day, Hitomi?” Celena asked.

“Maybe,” Hitomi said with a smile.

—

The sun had nearly faded when she returned to the barn. Van was leaning against Escaflowne’s dragon body. He had one knee bent, propping his elbow on it. He smiled when he saw her coming.

“That was quick.”

“I got everything done that I needed to.”

“Good.”

He turned his head up toward the sky. She settled in next to him. Though the chill of the country evening was setting in, heat radiated from his body. He had his eyes toward the sky. She followed his glance to the Earth and the Moon glowing overhead, then looked back at him. After everything she’d realized, she couldn’t seem to stop looking at him.

_How long did I go without realizing what I felt? Was it like this all along?_

“You didn’t change your mind?” he asked.

“No. I don’t want to stay here forever. Everyone can make it on their own.” _Everything’s going to be just fine. Finally._

When Van didn’t react, she continued, “I’ve decided something.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to control fate anymore. No more readings, no more visions. The lives of everyone who lives on Gaea should be their own. I know that I made amazing things, miracles, happen. But I realized that worrying too much can also lead to disaster.”

“Yeah. It’s better for you, and everyone, when you don’t worry so much. Although…”

He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. “I don’t want you to worry about me, but at the same time…” He mumbled the last part.

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘I like when you worry about me.’”

She laughed quietly and placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly before relaxing again. “I understand that. I know I’ll have a lot of things to catch up on when I get back, but even if I’m busy, it’ll be really hard for me not to worry about you. And I know you feel the same way.”

He lifted his head, turning to face her. In the fading light, she could still see his cheeks had reddened slightly. She smiled, feeling her own cheeks flush, and he returned her smile with a small one of his own.

“Hitomi, thank you.”

_I should be thanking you,_ she thought, but her breath suddenly caught in her throat. This wonderful person she loved so much would soon be a world away. Her time on Gaea truly had been a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Immersing herself in another culture, becoming close to so many people… she hadn’t had to learn the language, but she’d learned so much more. Like Allen, she’d discovered something she thought she’d lost amidst all the sorrow and suffering. Something that had always been inside her.

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and nestling her head in his neck. He gasped, startled by her sudden affection, but soon settled into her embrace, and even placed one tentative hand loosely between her shoulderblades. He was so warm, not just his body but his heart. Even though he faced the challenge of rebuilding and reuniting his fractured country, even though he was saying goodbye to her, he was happy.

She let go of him, but kept one arm around his shoulders. She looked over at him, and noticed he was looking in front of him, at Escaflowne holding its Energist compartment in its claw.

“It’s glowing.”

Following his gaze, she saw he was right. Then she noticed that her pendant was glowing, too. She dug in her uniform coat for it, and her hand bumped against her tarot deck.

“Wait!” she said, unearthing the deck from the inside pocket of her coat. “I just realized I’ve never really done a reading for you.”

Van’s brow crinkled as he met her eyes again. “I thought you didn’t want to do readings anymore.”

“Old habits are hard to break,” she joked. “Maybe I’ll just check the top of the deck.”

Van raised his eyebrows, and he _laughed_. It was just a short “heh,” but she felt butterflies in her stomach, seeing him smile and laugh.

She lifted the card from the top of the deck, turning it over, and her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

“What’s the card?”

She turned it back over, returning it to the deck and stowing the box in her coat pocket. “It’s not Death or the Tower, so there’s no certain disaster.”

“Really?”

“This card… I think, here, it means new beginnings. And rebirth.”

“Like the rebirth of Fanelia,” Van mused. “And your new beginning on the Mystic Moon.”

“Yes,” she said, smiling. She squeezed Van’s shoulder, then got to her feet. His eyes were shimmering with the same strength she’d seen in Allen’s eyes. She knew she no longer had to worry for him, the person she’d always worried for the most. And he knew the very same.

Darkness had fallen, but inside her, the sun was cresting a new horizon.

She offered him her hand.


End file.
